Aqueron Ocata
''THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION - AQUERON OCATA @ADMINS '' Aqueron: "As shield of the Empire, 'tis my duty and obligation to ensure the sanctity of our cause." =Information= Aqueron Ocata is a veteran officer of the Grand Imperial Order. Player Information Aqueron Ocata, also known as Chad Lewis, has been gaming online for 6 years, 5 of which have been with the Grand Imperial Order. He is a veteran officer of the Grand Imperial Order, and he is often treated as the second-in-command. Quotes Quotes of Aqueron Ocata. Quote 1 "I choose to live, not just to exist." Quote 2 "Sometimes sacrifices must be made, but never in vain." Quote 3 "There is no need to kill him, for he is already dead." Quote 4 "No one is entitled to my respect. Respect is a privilage, one must earn it." Quote 5 "Show respect to my brothers as you would show respect to me." Quote 6 "Nothing is more sickening than respect revolved around fear." Quote 7 "War does not determine who is right, but who is left." Quote 8 "Peace defined by the absence of conflict is a false perception of peace." Quote 9 "A true leader does not force his subjects to bow, but inspires his subjects to stand with him." Quote 10 "As shield of the Empire, 'tis my duty and obligation to ensure the sanctity of our cause." =The Pre-Mortal Era= Since the beginning of time, Order and Chaos have been in a constant state of struggle and war. The third son of death, Kwagar Ocata, was born during this time. Like his two brothers before him, he too was to be trained. Kwagar was trained in many forms; from being able to tap into his power, to swordplay. He was taught how to lead a government, and to command a military. During the process of his training Kwagar befriended others who eventually became family to him. They were Loki the Trickster of the Norse, Korda the Swordsman, Apollo the God of the Sun to the Greeks, Ell the Elvish Prince Archer, Hammer the Juggernaut, Chameleon the Shapeshifter, Bane the Wolf; Kwagar's loyal servent and protector, Blaze the Pyro, Dieta the Shade, and Deathwin the Master Vampire. They were the Brothers of Chaos with the addition of Kwagar's two older Brothers, Morderis and Aqueron. They become the top fighters in the realm of gods, and demons. They were both hated and idealized. When the time came to overthrow his father, Kwagar was forced to take up the name of Oathbreaker, for he betrayed his family. Allied with the Brothers of Chaos the battle began to control. The brothers quickly eliminated the enemy forces, while Kwagar was in combat with his father. In the battle between his father Kwagar managed to run him through and then turned him to ashes in a burst of energy. This will be known as the Great Battle. After that Kwagar declared himself King of Death and head of the Ocata Family. Soon he declared that the Empire expand through the realms. Roleplay Information Roleplay Information concerning Aqueron Ocata in the the Pre-mortal Era. Ranks and Titles *Prince of Order *Heir to the Grand Imperial Order =The Medieval Ages= Roleplay Information Roleplay Information concerning Aqueron Ocata in the the Pre-mortal Era. Ranks and Titles *Prince of Order *Brother of Chaos *Heir to the Ocata Family *Grand Prince of the Grand Imperial Order (Empire) *Heir to the Grand Imperial Order (Empire) *Grand Prince of the Norwegian Empire *Prince of Norway =The Age of Exploration= Roleplay Information Roleplay Information concerning Kwagar Ocata in the the Pre-mortal Era. Ranks and Titles *Prince of Order *Brother of Chaos *Heir to the Ocata Family *Grand Prince of the Grand Imperial Order (Empire) *Heir to the Grand Imperial Order (Empire) *Grand Prince of the Norwegian Empire *Prince of Norway Pirates of the Burning Seas Pirates of the Caribbean Online Pirates of the Caribbean Online was one of the first massive multiplayer games played by Aqueron Ocata. Character Information Information regarding to Aqueron Ocata in Pirates of the Caribbean Online. =The Modern Era= Roleplay Information Roleplay Information concerning Kwagar Ocata in the the Pre-mortal Era. Ranks and Titles *Prince of Order *Brother of Chaos *Heir to the Ocata Family *Grand Prince of the Grand Imperial Order (Empire) *Heir to the Grand Imperial Order (Empire) =The Galactic Era= Roleplay Information Roleplay Information concerning Kwagar Ocata in the the Pre-mortal Era. Ranks and Titles *Prince of Order *Brother of Chaos *Heir to the Ocata Family *Grand Prince of the Grand Imperial Order (Empire) *Heir to the Grand Imperial Order (Empire) *Darth Lord Star Wars: The Old Republic Star Wars: The Old Republic is one of the main games played by Aqueron Ocata. Character Information Information regarding to Aqueron Ocata in Star Wars: The Old Republic. Category:Brother of Chaos